


Confident

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Insecurity, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Sibling Incest, Switching, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yuu presses his lips together tight, pins back the urge to offer another useless apology to the slant of Kei’s shoulders, and Kei rolls his eyes, huffing a gust of frustration as if he’s concerned the motion of his gaze isn’t enough to convey his irritation. 'Keep going, aniki.'" Yuu is unsure of himself and Kei is certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confident

“ _Ow_.”

“Sorry,” Yuu whimpers, breathless and anxiously apologetic even to his own ears. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

“Fuck,” Kei growls against the pillow underneath him, biting off the sound to sharp edges even before he turns his head to glare up through the dark of his hair at Yuu behind him. “Stop _apologizing_.”

“Sorry,” Yuu says, aware even as he says it of the irony in the sound but as helpless to stop it as he is ever helpless to his own urge to offer apology for his actions, for his inactions, for his very existence in the same space his brother occupies. “I’ll be--”

“It’s not your fault,” Kei snaps. “ _I’m_ supposed to relax. Stop taking all the responsibility for everything yourself.” Yuu presses his lips together tight, pins back the urge to offer another useless apology to the slant of Kei’s shoulders, and Kei rolls his eyes, huffing a gust of frustration as if he’s concerned the motion of his gaze isn’t enough to convey his irritation. “Keep going, aniki.”

“Yes, Kei,” Yuu breathes, ducking his head to hide behind the half-curtain his hair grants him. It’s enough to give him the illusion of privacy, at least, enough that he can imagine for a moment that Kei won’t see the way his lower lip is trembling with emotion and the way his eyes are burning with unshed tears of frustration. He clears his throat, aims for a deliberately neutral tone. “If you want we could--”

“ _No_ ,” Kei says, sharp and so harsh it cuts off Yuu’s offer before it’s even fully formed on his tongue. “I _don’t_ want to switch. If I wanted to fuck you you’d be coming around my dick right now.” Yuu’s breathing stutters in his chest, his whole body clenching tight as if he can feel the phantom pressure of Kei pushing into him, but Kei’s still talking, lower now, turning his face down to the sheets so the words come out muffled to unusual softness. “I want _you_ to fuck me, aniki, so get on with it already.”

Yuu lets the tangle of his breathing go, exhaling hard enough for the air to whimper in the back of his throat as it escapes his lungs. “I’m trying,” he says, aware even as he says it that he’s whining, aware that he’s undermining his own protest by the tighter grip of his hand at Kei’s hip and the focused shift of the slick fingers pushing an inch into Kei’s body. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s not comfortable,” Kei says into the pillow, but he doesn’t pull away as Yuu moves, even though Yuu can feel his body tensing for a moment of convulsive reflex before Yuu slides his fingers back and almost out of him. “ _You_ know that, anyway.”

“Yes,” Yuu says, except that’s a lie; he doesn’t know, or at least not to remember. He can recall the strain of Kei’s fingers in a sort of vague, hazy way, can remember the pressure jolting up his spine with the shove of Kei’s hand or his own dipping into the heat of his body, but it’s hazy, now, so tangled in his memory with what comes after that even remembering the unpleasant strain of the first stroke just makes him go hotter, just flushes a surge of heat into his cock and hisses air past his clenched teeth. He has to shift his knees just to pull his focus back to what he’s doing, has to struggle to pull his attention away from the ache in his cock, and below him on the bed Kei huffs a sound that would be sincere amusement were it not so sharp-edged with frustration.

“Stop,” he says, and turns his head to look back over his shoulder at Yuu again. “You’re thinking about me fucking you, aren’t you?” Kei reaches up over his head, extending one tanned arm until he can plant his palm solidly against the wall; Yuu blinks, lost for a moment as to his intentions, and then Kei shoves, hard enough to push his whole body backwards and thrust himself a half-inch onto Yuu’s fingers. Yuu hisses, shock and panic warring for control of his throat, and Kei groans, a low sound as much satisfaction as it is protest to the stretch.

“Stop it,” Kei says, sounding strained and hot, and moves again, rocking his weight backward before Yuu has time to realize what he’s doing and pull away. Kei’s hot to the touch, his body slick and tight against Yuu’s fingers, and Yuu’s hold at his hip is flexing tighter than he intends, his hand tensing instinctively as Kei slides against him. “ _This_ is what I want.” Harsh, that, rough all around the edges; Kei’s other hand is fisting at the sheets, offering a counterpoint to his outstretched arm as he pushes back at Yuu’s fingers. “I’m tired of giving you just what _you_ want.”

“But,” Yuu gasps, finding words from the knot of panic in his chest, coherency forming itself miraculously out of the heat skittering like wildfire through his veins and flushing hot in his cock. “Don’t you like it?”

“Of course I _like_ it,” Kei says, snapping off each word as if it’s the icy sweet of a popsicle against his teeth. “Show me why _you_ like it.”

It’s an order, Yuu knows, Yuu can hear the weight of the command carried unthinking on Kei’s tongue. It’s the same thing that has brought them this far, to his hand at Kei’s hip and a pair of fingers knuckle-deep inside his brother’s body; otherwise he would be the one trembling against the bed, would probably be wailing himself to orgasm between the thrust of Kei’s hips and the rough drag of his hand. But instead he’s here, where he is, on his knees with his hands shaking and his lips trembling and his cock painfully hard against his stomach while Kei jerks and hisses and quivers with every forward motion of his hand.

“Fuck,” Kei says against the sheets, and he shuts his eyes, letting the soft dark of his lashes lay heavy against his cheek. “ _Do_ it, aniki.”

Yuu does. He can’t refuse Kei anything, has never been able to even when it’s something he knew he couldn’t do; it’s the same helpless obedience that led him to Stride, that left him all but useless in his role as a Relationer when he would have been better cheering Kei on from the sidelines. But Kei demanded, and Yuu obeyed, and this is no different, as his trembling hand at Kei’s hip tightens and his uncertain fingers slide deeper. Kei tenses, clenching tight around him, but Yuu is moving even as Kei hisses, “Don’t stop” with the focused intensity of someone willing to bear the worst all at once instead of piecemeal and drawn-out. Yuu’s flinching with the effort, his eyes burning with unstated apology as he pushes hard to sink his fingers deeper, and Kei is breathing hard against the sheets, his body tensing and relaxing in odd rhythmic waves around Yuu’s touch. Yuu’s second knuckles slide in, his fingers tighten at Kei’s hip; and then he’s there, the whole length of his fingers inside his brother, and he goes still to gasp air as if he’s the one being worked open instead of Kei.

For a moment there is stillness. Yuu’s heart is fluttering in his chest, anxiety and adrenaline and arousal combining in his veins to leave him light-headed and trembling, and Kei is gasping at the sheets, his fingers tensing and releasing in time with the friction of his body. Yuu blinks hard, deliberately easing his hold at Kei’s hip; and then Kei takes a breath, and grates out “ _Move_ ” with almost enough snap on the word to cover up the way his throat is trembling over the sound.

Yuu hesitates. He knows he’ll obey, knows it’s a matter of time and not of action, but he hesitates anyway, because he can feel Kei shaking and can feel Kei tensing and his heart is still pounding, his breathing still catching the edge of panic even though all he’s doing is letting Kei tense around the stretch of his fingers. “Kei--”

“ _Do it_ ,” Kei snaps. “If you’re not going to fuck me yourself then hand me the lube and I’ll do it.”

“ _No_ ,” Yuu gasps, not sure if he’s protesting his own implied failure or if he’s pushing aside the idea of Kei working himself open before the heat that comes with it swamps and drowns his awareness. “No, I’ll do it” and he is, he’s moving before he can think about it, before he can decide how to even begin. His fingers draw back, slide through a slick motion far faster than they went in, and Kei makes a strained sound against the sheets, a whimper of reaction that hums heat all the way down the length of Yuu’s spine. Yuu takes a breath, presses his lips together to hold the oxygen taut against the inside of his chest, and then he pushes back into Kei’s body a little faster and a little harder than he ought, his motion made rougher by the uncontrollable tremors running all the way up his arm. Kei jerks against the bed, biting off a yelp of sound into the sheets, and Yuu gasps “Sorry” but he’s moving still, the action of his hand too involuntary for him to call back. Kei’s back arches with the next thrust forward, his body clenching tight against Yuu’s fingers, and for the briefest of seconds Yuu’s awareness jumps ahead by a span of minutes, skids out on the present and to the near-future to suggest Kei tensing around _him_ that way, to offer his imagination the vivid idea of that rhythmic motion tight around his cock. Yuu hears himself moan, a faint, broken-off note in the very back of his throat, and then he’s moving again, finding a pattern to the stroke of his fingers as Kei pants against the bed and his legs tremble with the friction of each of Yuu’s motions. Yuu spreads his fingers apart, just barely, just to see if Kei will react, and Kei does, hissing something that is a little bit protest and mostly heat but not telling Yuu to stop, and when Yuu takes his next stroke he pushes harder to stretch Kei open around the angle of his fingers. Kei is still tensing, drawing tight in occasional surges of heat, but Yuu can feel him easing to the pressure, can feel each stroke coming more easily in the wake of the last. His heart is still pounding in his chest, his breathing still catching into hiccuping desperation in his throat, but he’s starting to feel less lightheaded with heat, starting to feel like the danger of passing out is receding; and then “ _Enough_ ” Kei grates, and all Yuu’s attention skids up and away in the first moment of too-clear understanding. “I’m ready.”

Yuu’s motion stalls, his heart thudding desperate against his ribs. “Are you sure?” he asks, feeling the words hum distantly past lips going numb with panic. “I can--I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Stop worrying,” Kei growls, and he’s letting his hold on the sheets go, pushing up onto an elbow to twist back and fix Yuu with a glare. “If you can handle it I can too.”

“I like it,” Yuu says, putting voice to the last dregs of protest as he slides his fingers back and out of the heat of Kei’s body, as he lets Kei’s hip go so he can bring both of his trembling hands to push at the edge of his boxers. “I don’t mind, we could just--”

“ _No_ ,” Kei says, and he’s twisting over the sheets, turning over onto his back with such abrupt movement that his foot comes up and knocks hard at Yuu’s hip as Yuu fumbles his clothes off his legs. “I want you to fuck me, aniki.” He’s flushed all across his chest, Yuu can see as he turns; his skin is pink, his cheeks dark, his cock swollen and straining against his stomach. It makes Yuu shudder, makes his own cock jerk involuntary heat at his hips, and Kei makes a sound that is only partially a growl in the back of his throat.

“You do too,” he says, and he’s angling his leg around Yuu’s hip, hooking his knee around his brother’s waist and arching off the bed to drag Yuu down by force. Yuu throws a hand out to catch himself as he falls forward, stalling his motion as he leans in over Kei across the bed, and Kei’s reaching down between them, his fingers stretching to catch and drag against the flushed head of Yuu’s cock. Yuu jerks convulsively at the friction, his hips rocking forward to seek out the texture of Kei’s fingertips, and Kei closes his hand hard against Yuu’s length and jerks over him, just once, just a single pull of motion that leaves Yuu gasping and trembling with the heat that flares electric up the whole length of his spine.

“Here,” Kei says, and he’s reaching up for Yuu’s shoulder, closing his fingers into a bracing hold at the back of Yuu’s neck as the weight of his leg pulls his brother in closer to his body. His cheeks are flushed, when Yuu blinks himself into enough clarity to notice; Kei’s looking down instead of up at his face, his attention fixed into a scowl as he draws them in closer together. “Do you need more lube?”

“Oh,” Yuu says, and he does look down, then, to see the angle of Kei’s fingers curled around him and Kei’s wrist bumping carelessly against the heat of his own cock. “Yes, I can--” and he moves instead of trying to find the words, reaching down to slick his sticky palm across himself as Kei draws his hand away. Kei’s hand lands at Yuu’s waist instead, his fingers tensing as if to hold the other still, and Yuu keeps his head ducked down, keeps his eyes on the drag of his fingers and the shadowy dark of the narrow space between their bodies. It’s only once he takes a full stroke smooth with lubrication that he draws his hand down to the base of his cock, and takes a breath, and says “Okay” so softly the sound is more a whisper than it is a statement. “I’m. I’m ready.”

“Yeah,” Kei says, his voice raw at the edges like he’s still straining around Yuu’s fingers, like he’s still fighting with himself for relaxation. When Yuu looks up Kei is looking down, his mouth set and forehead creased on concentration. “Do it.”

Yuu doesn’t look. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to move at all if he does, isn’t completely sure how he’s even moving now. But he is, even if he doesn’t recall how to breathe, and Kei is huffing an exhale and grabbing at his shoulder and Yuu’s hot against him, the slick of their skin is catching together with the breathless anticipation of friction. Yuu gasps air, feels his heart thudding frantically against his chest, and Kei says, “Aniki--” in a growl just as Yuu rocks his hips forward and slides into him. Kei’s eyes press shut, his face tensing on sudden sensation, and that’s all Yuu has time to see before he’s shutting his eyes too, before all his awareness is turning into a hot spill of sound across his tongue as he pushes in farther. His hand is shaking, his whole body trembling with uncontained electricity, but it doesn’t matter; all that he can think about is the heat, and the pressure, the friction of Kei tensing around him as he slides deeper. Yuu’s mouth is open, his lungs straining on air, and then Kei hisses “ _Slow_ ” and Yuu stops completely, stalling himself mid-thrust as he opens his eyes and forces himself back to reality. Kei isn’t looking at him; his eyes are pressed shut, his mouth taut on a frown, and his forehead is creased as tight as his voice is strained when he says “Go _slow_ ” like he’s dragging the words up from his chest.

“Right,” Yuu says, feeling the word in his throat more than hearing it. “Sorry, Kei.” It’s the wrong thing to say, he knows it is, but Kei doesn’t even flinch awareness of it; he just shudders as Yuu pulls back by an inch, deliberately relaxing against the force as Yuu starts to thrust forward as slowly as he knows how. The motion is more drawn-out this way, a wave increasing so slowly Yuu can barely tell it’s getter bigger at all, except that by the time he’s all the way forward he can’t breathe, and he can’t slow his heartbeat, and he’s feeling dizzy from the too-much sensation clinging hot to every corner of his body. Kei’s mouth comes open, he breathes out in a shaky rush; and then he opens his eyes, and his gaze fixes on Yuu’s face, and Yuu knows what he’s going to say in the panicked rush of the heartbeat before he says it.

“Move,” Kei orders, as if he never told Yuu to go slow in the first place, as if Yuu might be an idiot who needs to be told perfectly obvious things in order to apply them. “Go ahead, aniki, fuck me.”

“Kei,” Yuu breathes, not sure if he wants to laugh or cry, and he moves, rocking his weight back over his knees until he can feel the strain of the movement against the tops of his thighs. “I’m not hurting you?”

“I’ll _tell_ you if you’re hurting me,” Kei says, and then Yuu slides forward and his eyes go wide for a moment, his mouth dropping open on a gasp of air. Yuu stalls out, panic overriding even the heat in his veins, and then Kei sucks in a desperate inhale and says “ _Move_ ” with so much resonance on the back of his tongue that Yuu’s body obeys before his mind has parsed the command. Kei whimpers with the next thrust, his fingers tightening against the back of Yuu’s neck, and this time Yuu doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t wait for permission or command before he draws back to thrust forward again.

It’s a strange sensation. Yuu’s not used to the effort required of his movement, can feel the ache of the strain running all down the backs of his legs and knotting in the small of his back; he’s sure he’ll hurt tomorrow, or maybe even later tonight, when he has a chance to process the sensation. But right now he’s distracted, right now he thinks he’d keep moving right through the worst muscle cramps of his life, because stronger even than the ache of effort is the flaring heat that whites out his thoughts with each forward drive of his hips. Kei’s leg is hooked around his hip, straining like he’s trying to pull Yuu closer, and Yuu can feel the weight of Kei’s cock dragging slick against his stomach when he drops himself closer to the bed, but mostly he can feel Kei’s body tight around him, clenching in off-rhythm waves of heat that don’t quite align with the forward thrust of Yuu’s hips. Yuu wants to keep his eyes open, wants to watch the expressions flickering across Kei’s face, but it’s hard to focus; he’s too close for clarity, his face pressed too near the line of Kei’s shoulder and the gasping part of his lips. All he can see comes in pieces, in the flutter of dark eyelashes against Kei’s cheek or the tremor of his lips as he gasps for air; there’s still a crease at Kei’s forehead, strain so intense it looks more like pain than anything else, and then fingers land at Yuu’s waist and his forward motion stutters to a halt, sudden uncertainty cutting off his action as cleanly as if Kei had ordered it of him.

“Fuck,” Kei blurts. “Don’t _fucking_ stop.” He’s sliding his fingers between them, the angle of his knuckles weighting hard at Yuu’s stomach, but he’s arching up too, dragging at Yuu’s hip with his foot as if to urge him in closer. “Don’t stop, _fuck_ , keep _going_.”

“Sorry,” Yuu gasps, and starts moving again, struggling to find a rhythm as Kei closes his hand around his cock and starts to stroke up with rough speed. Yuu wants to match the pattern, his attention too hazy to cling to his own motion with Kei’s hand dragging against him, but it’s too fast; he can’t keep up, can’t catch the rhythm of Kei’s wrist with the effort in his thighs. Kei’s hissing frustration, Yuu’s gasping for air he can’t seem to get, and then: “ _Shit_ ,” and Kei’s shoving at Yuu’s shoulder, pushing him off and back bodily before Yuu can figure out what’s going on. He falls back over the sheets, startled out of breath by the sudden motion as much as by the abrupt loss of sensation, and Kei is sitting up as quick as he falls, pushing off the bed and reaching out to shove hard at Yuu’s shoulder and force him onto his back.

“Don’t try to _match_ me,” Kei’s hissing, and Yuu’s panting apology, blurting _sorry_ s until he can’t track them as separate slurs of sound, but Kei’s not giving him a chance to sit back up, isn’t waiting to hear Yuu’s response. He’s moving instead, twisting up onto his knees and bracing at Yuu’s shoulder to hold the other down as he swings a leg up and over, and then Kei is straddling Yuu’s lap and Yuu gasps a choking inhale he can feel like a sunburn all across his body. Kei’s hand lands at his shoulder, Kei’s weight presses hard against Yuu’s collarbone, and then he’s rocking up and forward and Yuu’s reaching out to grab desperately at Kei’s hips with both hands. His fingers catch, his palms brace; and then Kei is tilting himself backwards and sliding down onto Yuu’s cock without even taking a moment to ensure he’s lined up. It’s just smooth, an effortless arc of graceful action, and Yuu’s arching against the sheets, his hips rocking up a helpless half-inch as Kei comes down over him.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kei growls, sounding hot and low and satisfied. “ _There_.” His hand lifts from Yuu’s shoulder, his weight angles back; he closes one hand around himself, stroking up over the heat of his cock as he tips his head back for a moment of breathless heat. Yuu can see the line of his throat, can see the tension in his neck, and then Kei reaches back to weight his hand at Yuu’s thigh, and starts to move, and all Yuu’s attention shatters to fragments of white-blind heat. He can hear himself groaning, can taste Kei’s name on his tongue, but Kei’s the one moving now, it’s Kei setting the pace in spite of the instinctive reflex of Yuu’s hips jolting up for more with each drag of his brother sliding around him.

“Fuck,” Kei says, and his head comes forward, his chin tipping down as he shuts his eyes. Yuu can see the part of his lips, can see the tension of his forehead as he concentrates; his hand is moving fast, so fast Yuu doesn’t even think to reach to take over the motion, is sure he’d be more a distraction than anything else. He holds to Kei’s hips instead, pressing his fingers into the line of skin taut over sharp-angled bone, and lets the rhythm of Kei’s movement over him drag waves of responsive heat up his spine and shuddering under his skin. His breathing is coming faster, his heart beating harder; he keeps going tense with waves of sensation, his body flexing tight before easing away from the edge of relief again. But they’re speeding up, each one coming hard on the heels of the one before, and Yuu is gasping and his legs are starting to shake, and then he gasps “Kei--” just as Kei growls, “Don’t you _dare_ come yet, aniki” so roughly that the heat rising under Yuu’s skin shudders and cools into a shiver of fear instead. Kei’s shoulders are still hunched, his chin is still tucked, but he opens his eyes as Yuu trembles, his gaze coming up to glare shadows at his brother as his fingers tighten to bruises at Yuu’s thigh.

“Don’t,” he says again, and it’s hot and raw on his tongue, Yuu can hear the rough edges in Kei’s throat like they’re scraping over the word. “Just wait.” His eyelashes flutter, his throat works; for a moment the tension in his face flickers to calm, his breathing catching hard before he gasps air and fixes Yuu with that glare again. “ _Don’t_.”

“I won’t,” Yuu says, but he’s starting to shake, his hands are tensing at Kei’s hips just for the distraction it grants him from the heat of Kei fucking down onto him, from the tension of Kei clenching tight around him in a not-quite rhythm of reaction. Kei rocks backwards, arching his back as he grinds down hard, and Yuu hisses a breath and pins his lower lip under his teeth so hard he can feel a bruise coming.

“Don’t,” Kei breathes, but his head is going back, his eyelashes hanging heavy again. “Aniki,” and he’s barely moving, he’s rocking his hips more than he is actually lifting his weight. “Don’t...just--” and then he’s tipping forward, his spine curving around his hand as he groans and spurts hot over Yuu’s stomach. Yuu can see Kei coming onto him, can feel the rippling tension of orgasm shuddering through Kei’s body, and there’s no chance to hold himself back even if Kei still wants him to. His back arches, his hips buck up in a tiny, desperate action, and then he’s coming too, gasping sound on his tongue as his body jerks through convulsive waves of heat. He’s speaking, he thinks, forming Kei’s name into the shape of a moan inside his chest, but he can’t be sure; for long seconds there’s only the sensation, the shudders of pleasure so strong he can’t see for the white washing out his vision.

Yuu’s still shaking with aftershocks when Kei braces a hand against the bed and draws up and away in one slick slide. The motion makes Yuu jerk against the bed, curves another tremor of response along his spine, but Kei’s leaning in over him, pressing him back down to the bed with a hand at his shoulder before Yuu can decide if he wants to try to sit up or not. Yuu blinks hard, attempting to clear his vision of heat, and it’s Kei who comes into focus, his eyes dark and mouth still soft on the rapidfire pace of his breathing.

“Aniki,” he says, purring the word on the back of his tongue like the endearment it so rarely sounds in his voice.

Yuu can feel his shiver of reaction run up his spine to the back of his head and spark out over his thoughts, a last wave of electricity in the wake of the pleasure leaving him limp across the sheets. “Kei,” he says; then, quick, without thinking: “Sorry.”

Kei’s smile is startling. It catches the soft of his mouth into a vicious edge, sparks bright behind the shadow of his eyes; when he huffs a laugh Yuu can feel his whole body tremble with it, even with the almost-mocking tone laid underneath the shape of it.

“Don’t apologize,” Kei orders, and then he leans in to catch Yuu’s reflexive reply against the press of his tongue. Yuu tenses for a moment of surprise; then his shoulders relax, his eyes close, and when he parts his lips it’s to grant Kei the heat of his mouth instead of in an attempt to speak.

By the time Kei lets him go, Yuu can’t remember what he was apologizing for in the first place.


End file.
